starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
CT 27-5555
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | broer = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = 20 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = ARC-5555 Fives | species = Mens (Clone) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DC-15 Blaster Rifle DC-17 Hand Blaster DC-15S Blaster Carbine | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Echo & Fives als ARC Troopers CT 27-5555, later bekend als ARC-5555, was de naam van een Clone Trooper ten tijde van de Clone Wars. Zijn bijnaam was Fives omwille van de talloze vijven in zijn Clone nummer. Biografie Kamino & Rishi Moon Tijdens de Clone Wars trainde CT 27-5555 op Kamino in Domino Squad. Er werd gevreesd dat Fives nooit zou uitgroeien tot een volwaardige Clone omdat Domino Squad moeite had om samen te werken. Fives vond van zichzelf dat hij wel in teamverband werkte en daarom vroeg Fives samen met Echo zelfs hun overplaatsing aan naar een ander team. Shaak Ti weigerde de aanvraag en zodoende moest Fives in de laatste simulatie opnieuw in Domino Squad optreden. De laatste oefening werd echter een onverwacht succes en Fives werd gepromoveerd tot een Clone Trooper. Fives raakte vervolgens gestationeerd op de Rishi Moon Listening Post. Fives was tijdens dit verblijf een rookie Clone, maar hij nam zijn taak wel zeer ernstig op. Fives was één van de Clones die aan de aanval van de CIS kon ontkomen en samen met Captain Rex en Commander Cody kon hij de aanval van de CIS uiteindelijk afweren en de Republic waarschuwen voor de aanval van de CIS. Samen met Echo was Fives het enige lid van Domino Squad dat de aanval van de CIS had overleefd. Aan boord van de Resolute kreeg Fives een medaille. Na deze missie mocht Fives tot het 501st Legion toetreden indien hij wou. Fives was te herkennen aan de tatoeage van een "5" aan de rechterkant van zijn voorhoofd. Als eerbetoon aan de gesneuvelde Hevy droeg Fives een Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon op zijn rechterschouder. Hij en Echo werden naar Kamino teruggeroepen toen de planeet onder bedreiging stond van een CIS aanval. Fives en Echo namen plaats als scherpschutters en namen heel wat Aqua Battle Droids voor hun rekening. Maar de overmacht werd te groot, zelfs met de nieuwe ammunitie van Clone 99. Samen met Rex, Cody en enkele verdwaalde Clone Cadets wachtten Fives en Echo de Droids op in de Clone barakken. Clone 99 sneuvelde in dat gevecht, maar toonde de moed van een echte Clone. Voor hun moed tijdens dit gevecht werden Fives en Echo tot de ARC Troopers gerekend, en kreeg Fives de benaming ARC-5555. Citadel & Umbara Fives nam als ARC Trooper samen met Echo deel aan de missie om Even Piell te bevrijden op Lola Sayu. Fives bevond zich in de groep van Anakin Skywalker toen het team zich in twee groepen verdeelde. Toen een BX Commando Droid de Shuttle van de Jedi wilde vernietigen van uit een Turret op het landingsplatform, probeerde Echo dit te verhinderen. In de explosie die de Shuttle opblies, sneuvelde Echo en zodoende bleef Fives als laatste lid van Domino Squad over. Daarna nam hij deel aan de Battle of Umbara waar hij en Hardcase van Rex Umbaran Starfighters moesten gaan kapen om de Umbaran MHC Tanks af te stoppen. Net als verschillende Clone Troopers hekelde Fives de tactiek van Pong Krell. Daarna probeerden Fives en Hardcase meer en meer de controles van de Starfighters te beheersen, ondanks het feit dat Pong Krell hen verbood om de Starfighters in te zetten in de strijd. Fives, Hardcase en Jesse wilden immers met deze schepen het Separatist Supply Ship vernietigen dat voor de bevoorrading zorgde van de hoofdstad. Hoewel Rex besefte dat dit een goed plan was, kon hij op den duur niet anders doen dan Krells bevelen te aanvaarden. Hij wist van Fives' plannen, maar probeerde zijn maat zo goed mogelijk te beschermen tegen Krell. Krell weigerde het plan van Fives uit te voeren, maar de Clones voerden hun plan toch uit. Dankzij de opoffering van Hardcase werd het plan een succes, maar Krell was woedend omdat Fives en Jesse zijn plannen hadden genegeerd. Fives en Jesse zouden geëxecuteerd worden, maar de Clones van het 501st waren Krells bevelen kotsbeu. Enkel Dogma geloofde nog in de General. Fives opperde dat Krell al heel de tijd met Rex aan het spelen was en zijn gevoel bleek correct te zijn toen Krell hen en de Republic verraadde en vertelde om deel te willen uitmaken van een nieuwe orde als leerling van Dooku. De Clones hadden Krell kunnen gevangennemen en Fives overtuigde Rex om hem te doden vanwege het potentiële gevaar moest Krell ontsnappen. Rex aarzelde, maar Dogma, die had beseft dat Krell een verrader was, schoot de Jedi neer. Tup & Order 66 Fives werd daarna een Squad Leader van het 501st. Zo leidde hij een aanval op een ruimtestation rond Ringovinda van de CIS waar Admiral Trench zich bevond. Tijdens die missie, onder leiding van Anakin, doodde Tup Jedi Master Tiplar onder mysterieuze omstandigheden. Tup leek aan een soort waanzin te lijden waardoor hij Jedi als vijanden beschouwde. Tups conditie zorgde ervoor dat ook Dooku en de CIS zijn lichaam absoluut wilden onderzoeken en vastkrijgen. thumb|Fives vraagt aan Tup wat er aan de hand is met hem. Nadat de CIS Tups lichaam had ontvreemd uit handen van de Republic slaagden Anakin Skywalker, Rex en Fives erin op Tup terug te halen uit de Shuttle van de CIS en hem vervolgens naar Kamino te verschepen voor nader onderzoek. Fives vergezelde Tup naar Kamino waar hij werd nagekeken door Nala Se. Zij ontdekte geen afwijking en wilde een autopsie doen op Tup om te achterhalen wat de oorzaak was van zijn gedrag. Fives wilde dat absoluut voorkomen en kon de hulp inschakelen van AZ-3, een ietwat naïeve, maar trouwe medical droid. Samen namen ze een scan van Tups hersenen, waaruit bleek dat er een soort tumor aanwezig was. AZ-3 verwijderde de tumor uit Tup, maar de Clone overleed kort na de operatie. Fives werd betrapt op het hinderen van het onderzoek en werd gearresteerd. Fives en AZ-3 waren voortvluchtig, maar konden opnieuw naar Tipoca City gaan. AZ-3 toonde zich opvallend nuttig aangezien hij zichzelf kon omvormen in een soort van mini-speeder. Daardoor hoefde Fives niet te zwemmen in de zware oceanen van Kamino. Vervolgens vergeleek AZ-3 de tumor van Tup met het DNA van Jango Fett, maar die scan bleek negatief te zijn. Fives wilde dat AZ-3 zijn hersenen nakeek en indien nodig ook zijn tumor zou verwijderen. AZ-3 slaagde in zijn opzet en vond effectief een tumor bij Fives, die echter nog niet was aangetast. Dat bewijsmateriaal zou uiteindelijk naar Coruscant wordt verscheept en aan Palpatine worden getoond als bewijs. Toen Fives naar Coruscant werd gebracht, was hij positief over de afloop van zijn avontuur. AZ-3 en Fives namen afscheid. Op Coruscant werd Fives naar het Surgical Reconstruction Center gebracht, waar hij Palpatine persoonlijk mocht spreken. Toen Shaak Ti de kamer betrad, zag ze Fives echter in een gevecht met de Coruscant Guards. De Jedi maakten zich zorgen en wilden Fives absoluut levend te pakken krijgen. Anakin Skywalker en Rex werden uitgestuurd om Fives te zoeken en met hem te onderhandelen. Ondertussen was Fives in een bar van Clone Trooper beland, waar hij Kix en Jesse ontmoette. Aan Kix vroeg hij om Rex en General Skywalker te contacteren. Fives ontsnapte op een Flitknot Speeder Bike naar de Coruscant Underground. Daar kreeg een Probe Droid hem echter in de gaten, die de beelden doorstuurde naar Palpatine. Anakin en Rex arriveerden in Fives' schuilplaats. Fives was helemaal over zijn toeren en nam Rex en Anakin gevangen in een krachtveld. Fives waarschuwde voor een groot gevaar voor de Jedi en voor de Clone Troopers wanneer ze niet naar hem luisterden. Fives besefte dat er iemand heeft zitten sleutelen aan de programmatie van de Clones en hen allemaal heeft voorzien met een chip die vroeg of laat zal geactiveerd worden. Toen de Coruscant Guards binnenvielen, greep Fives naar de blasters van Rex. Commander Fox kon niets anders doen dan Fives neerschieten. Rex en Anakin ontfermden zich over de stervende en verwarde Fives. Palpatine verklaarde achteraf aan de Jedi dat het probleem met Fives en Tup te wijten was aan een erg zeldzame parasiet vanop Ringovinda. De Jedi bleken dit te geloven zodat Darth Tyranus en Darth Sidious op schema bleven met hun plan voor de Clone Wars. Achter de schermen Echter bleek dat Fives vriend (Echo) de explosie bij de Shuttle (Op Lola Sayu) had overleefd dus was er nog een lid van Domino Squad Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rookies **Clone Cadets **ARC Troopers **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Darkness on Umbara **The General **Plan of Dissent **Status Unknown **Conspiracy **Fugitive **Orders Bron *Fives in de Encyclopedia *Rookies op StarWars.com *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Collapse of the Republic category:Clone Troopers